Chun Li Vs The Enormous Ki
by TheBossHog
Summary: "Incredible, I've never felt such enormous ki before" Chun-Li gets more than she expected in this fight. Based off the scenes from the movie, Street Fighter Alpha the Animation. Changing the line of events, and intended for the Mature reader. R


Chun Li Vs. The Enormous Ki

* * *

**Author's Note: Referring to the scenes in Street Fighter Alpha the Animated Movie,  
or you can refer to a video with the same title on Youtube~  
...Just presented from another point of view, if you will.  
I don't own any of these characters used or mentioned.  
**

* * *

A green light shined briefly within the darkness watching as a group made their way closer. 'Incredible, I never felt such enormous ki before' Chun-Li thought to herself walking further into the tunnels of Sadler's Island, where the false tournament was being held. Along with Ken Masters, whom Chun-Li decided to team up along with another martial artist named Ryu. In order to get information about Sadler and the disappearance of her father. While Ken and Ryu went in to get back Ryu's younger brother, Shun. With them was another Street Fighter who fell into the trap of the false tournaments prize. Birdie and being the first winner after defeating Dan, was led to a room by Sadler's men, where he was gassed and then imprisoned.

Finding him held up by his chains with an assortment of cords and large tubes connected to his body. Unhooking the various wires strapped onto his body and pulling out the several large tubes from his body. Ken and Chun-Li carried Birdie away as he was slowly was able to recall the events that happened before the rescue. Halting for a moment sensing a presence in the darkness,that belonged to one Chun Li was still getting adjusted to. "Ken" the Interpol agent called out to the would be leader of the trio. Ken stepped closer looking into the darkness "That ki it's Ryu" Chun-Li said looking further inside darkened tunnels, trying to look out for the white gi that belong to him.

Ken braced himself "That is not Ryu" he said firmly "This ki is pure evil". With that out of the darkness, they were attacked by what seemed to be the same cyborg that Ryu destroyed during the first tournament. Surprising the three with it's impressive speed for it's gigantic size, forcing Ken to quickly step away to the side. Birdie still recovering from his data being extracted, was pushed back into the wall. While Chun Li intended to avoid Its attack back flipping away from It. Getting a glance at their groups attacker as It followed after the Interpol agent. It was a giant of a being apart from the slight noticeable differences It was the same being she sensed before. During the first tournament after Shun revealed his connection with the Dark Hadou energy.

Its face was fairly large and was scarred above the right eye. The upper left half of Its face and eye were covered by tight white wrappings. She also took notice of Its disturbing smile that seemingly never ceased. Chun-Li tried to back further away from It, but It followed through with a solid kick. Its massive leg making contact with Chun-Li's lower abdomen and region. Knocking all the air out of her body as she gasped in pain. Sweat bouncing off her brow and face as she fell forward. The being watched in satisfaction until Ken dove back into the fight, flipping over the giant. Grabbing onto Its jaw and pulling back in order to get It off of Its feet.

Ken's attack proved useless as It merely snickered in response. To Ken's shock, It kick flipped back into the air, following Ken's falling body. Grabbing a firm hold of the man's face and head with a massive hand. Spinning him in the air intending to crash his head into the cement flooring. When suddenly a large chain wrapped around Its other free arm. Turning Its attention back towards the weaker of the three, Birde. It took a step forward then pulled back with Its tied arm. Pulling towards him, unceremoniously, the very large & muscular fighter without a struggle. Then with a turn of Its body, kneed Birdie back into the wall. As Ken flew back in with a series of high kicks. Sending the giant into the wall and finally down to one knee. One of Its huge hands landing heavily on the cement flooring. With that smile never leaving Its face, remaining knelt down as if in thought.

"Chun Li you've got to get Birdie out of here!" Ken said warning her.

"But Ken you can't" she tried to argue, getting back to her feet from the giant's kick.

"Just do it!" he ordered and with that It snickered lowly.

Chun Li made her way back to Birdie's side and helped him up. Quickly the two rushed down the tunnels exit and away from the growing sense of dark energy behind them. Before Ken could attack he was taken back by the being once again "This Ki Its!". Exactly like the Dark Hadou, the evil energy that belonged to his Master's killer, Akuma. How was It able to copy the power? Sadler had to of saved the original parts from the first Cyborg. There was no other explanation to Ken as he was stepping back and slowly away from It Ken had to think of a plan. However, getting back to Its feet the giant cyborg turned to face him. Then with a deep groan, opened Its mouth as a blue light shined.

Fired a blast of energy at Ken sending the explosion all around and out through the tunnels. Sending clouds of dust out to the notice of Ryu as well with the sense of the Dark Hadou energy. Meaning inside the tunnels was a fight with that his companions were currently losing. With a heavy breath then loss of balance Ken Masters finally fell due to the energy blast. His insides rippling with pain as he lay down in defeat. "Well now and here I thought you were dead" It said to him standing over the fallen warrior.

"If I got taken out by a puppet like you" he huffed "I just don't think I could live with myself" and puffed smiling as he tried to push himself back up. The gigantic being had enough and with all Its force and weight stomped on the man's back. Repeating the aggressive attack as Ken coughed up blood and began going limp. Stopping for a moment the Cyborg examined the man closer, when It noticed the rising movements of his body. The Cyborg jumped into the air and with all of Its weight broke Ken's back landing on top of him. Pausing for a moment before walking back into the tunnels, scanning the darkness for the other two. Not too far from the exit he came across the one being extracted, Birdie.  
Unconscious and bloodied, while Chun-Li was blown closer to the exit.

Still at a loss of balance as she fell back into the wall and then onto the cement floor. The Giant Cyborg dragged behind Itself, Birdie's body in order to return him to the extraction chamber. Laughing to Itself lowly getting closer to the Interpol agent, evil intentions taking place in Its programmed mind. When Birdie began to move again It let go of his leg allowing him to fight again. "You damn monster!" going after the gigantic being again. Taking a flurry of punches pushing Birdie back into the tunnels before having his head pulled down. Then having the goliath's knee collide into his face, sending him flying up as his head crashed into the cement ceiling. Falling back to the ground Birdie was caught by a hand gripping onto his neck.

Squeezing the air out of Birdie's throat as It held him in the air without problem. His body twitched and struggled but to no avail. While Chun-Li was starting to get back onto her feet with the aid of the wall. She managed to hold herself up to see the man being strangled "Let him go!" she demanded.

"Get out of here, go on" Birdie warned her with his final breath as the Cyborg had broken his neck in Its grasp. Chun-Li rushed in as a final attempt to make a save, sliding along the bottom of the tunnel. She managed to kick the back of the Cyborg's knee, knocking the giant off It's balance. Putting down Birdie's lifeless body and turning to face the last of them. Chun-Li had quickly ran into It, grabbing a hold of It's face as she spun and pulled herself around It's head. Putting with all of her effort into crashing It's head into the cement floor, but seemingly had no effect on It. As It rolled back up to It's feet in the blink of an eye and charged after the agent yet again. Chun-Li held out her hands and with little time and space charged an energy ball.

Blasting the Cyborg with the sphere of blue energy, asa cloud of dust blocked her vision. That attack too proved to be in vain as the being emerged from the dust, smiling still and chuckling to Itself. Rushing in for Chun-Li as she spun into the air, trying to back away from the monster. When Its gigantic hand grabbed onto her left leg bringing her to a stop. Then with Its other hand grabbed onto her right leg, holding her upside down and facing away. Chun-Li was starting to panic as she swayed her body weight back and forth, then attempted to lift herself up. The Cyborg though had other plans, lifting her body up more with ease, then proceeded to split her like a wishbone.

"Ahhhhhh!" Chun-Li's shriek echoed down the dark tunnels. Her body trembled in shock as the Cyborg held her in position still. Her legs felt like they were on fire, her muscles and tendons suddenly being ripped and torn. Holding her by a single ankle the Cyborg sighed with boredom. Chun-Li knew she was alone, no one was there to save her. Ryu was still likely looking for Shun, so she wasn't about to give up, trying with all her might to sit back up as the Cyborg grabbed onto both of her legs again.

"More?" It asked and repeated the previous attack, the feeling of even more leg muscles being ripped and torn away. Crying out once more "Ahhhh!" to make it worse the Cybrog held her higher up into the air. Chun-Li whimpered in pain, as her legs spasmed uncontrollably. Her spirit though continued to fight, with a back swing of her elbow she hit the Cyborg in the face. It was the wrong choice to do, as the being shook her about in the air for a moment to her dismay. Then with more force and speed, split her in half again, this time to the sounds of popping. One of her legs pulled out of place, the other was just as useless. Victory was literally in Its grasp as the Cyborg held Chun-Li idlely in the air still.

As Chun-Li went silent, her body shaking against her will the pain she was in was tremendous. It was the worst injury she had suffered at the hands of another. This would be the first time she received a double leg injury, not only that, she couldn't feel her legs at all. Just a constant stinging and feeling like dead weights. "Broken?" the Cyborg said modestly lifting her up to face her pain filled expression. Letting her body drop with a heavy thud on top of her head. Standing above her deciding on what to do next. It had dealt with the one in Red with an energy blast and crushing him to death. Then handled the other one by snapping his neck like a twig. This Interpol Agent, labeled in her profile as 'The Strongest Woman in the World' was Chun-Li, the only one left alive with data to provide further.

"I'm certain Sadler would enjoy your data" the humongous being said looking over Chun Li's broken body. Examining her further Its scans and absorbed data so far, showed her unique energy. Truly she was one of a kind and it was for the intention of Sadler that the Cyborg decided to extract it there. After all It did have the tools to Its use and advantage but it would be at a high cost, to her body. Turning her over with the ease of It's large foot. It was targeting for her lower region, as she could no longer fight -Li was currently wearing an embroidered red vest, a black with red stripe along the sides unitard, and athletic shoes.

With a twinkling of Its green eye, it started to rip at her clothing. Tearing away the fabric of the black unitard. Raveling the large muscular thighs hidden underneath, toned and sculpted to perfection. At first Chun-Li felt nothing but only heard the sounds of her clothes being ripped away. "Noo~" she cried out in vain but it was too late. Ripping away the clothing from her lower half proved she was wearing nothing underneath. Perhaps the same could be said about her upper half, It would deal with that matter when it came. Covering her womanhood with her hands at best Chun-Li glared back furiously at the monster. As it stared down at her, Its hands on both of her limp and trembling legs.

A low and direct snicker to her the Cyborg began to undo Its pants. Chun-Li shut her eyes, trying to think of a plan but knew it was no use. Opening them as the being shifted her body causing her to open her eyes. That's when she first took notice of it gaping in shock at the sight. Watching as raising between Its legs was a probe. A thick, long and pulsating green probe. The humongous being chuckled to Itself as Chun-Li tried to drag herself away from the coming onslaught. Holding her legs in position right, so It would go easier on her. Unable to stop as without warning the Cyborg had forced it's probe, not into her womanhood. It was penetrating into her most lusted after and largest muscle in her human body. Her ass.

Chun-Li arched her back and gasped at the sudden feeling. It... it was...

It was great!

The pain, was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She had never lain with a man previously nor would she ever consider this kind of physical intercourse. Holding herself up at best with her hands, the being kept on. Thrusting Itself deeper with each heave it almost felt like. Like the probe was growing on the inside of her, not only in length but in width as well. Chun-Li fought back her moans of pleasure by slamming her fists into the cement floor beside her. Biting down on her tongue before finding herself trying to match the speed of the Cyborgs thrusts. Her ass sticking in the air, chest pressed against the cement floor, and her head up against her arms that struggled to keep her balance.

The Cyborg chuckled to Itself pumping harder with each other increase of size. The faster the extraction the less the pain, but this one had yet to scream out. She was still fighting back, even with her legs in shambles and comrades dead. No matter, she would give in soon and then the extraction would be done. Even now he could hear her shallow and deep breaths, each beginning to sound more like sighs of passion. Maybe perhaps this one was enjoying the extraction process, that would be very interesting. To test Its new theory the being began to rub and massage her ass with the size of Its finger tips. This proved to do something, as the feeling of her body vibrated closer to It. Chun-Li let out a hot gasp coughing loudly to a stop, as she held her breath.

"It's okay" the giant Cyborg chuckled slowing down Its pace. "Let it out" It said taking a hold of her sweating body. Lifting her up and down, faster and with more force onto the length of Its probe. This way It could hear her moans slip out the moment it happened. Chun-Li gasped and winced as the being seemingly pumped her faster and harder. "_aahhh~_" a small moan slipped out her mouth. "_Aahhh!~_" then another, and then another "Aahhh~". The Cyborg snickered, standing itself up with Chun-Li, forcing her up against a wall. Then continued to push Itself deeper and spreading further into her body than intended. It finally broken her as Chun-Li let out, heavy and passionate sighs. "Ahhhh!~" her tongue hanging out as saliva dripped away.

The Cyborg laughed in response and began to move at an incredible speed. Completely ravaging her body, forcing her into the wall, and moaning in pleasure. Letting out all of her inhibitions, and the sensations that she was going through. It was like electricity running throughout her insides. Pumping her body with a cooling and gratifying sensation. "Faster!" she moaned, pushing herself back into Its thrusts. "Harder!" she begged feeling Its hands squeeze a hold onto each side of her ass. "Deeper!" she cried out as she finally let out a high pitched cry. Signifying the end of the extraction and also a release of satisfaction for her. Then she began to feel it, her bodies energy all of sense began to drop and feeling light-headed. The extraction, sounded like she was being drained, a slow sapping noise filled her ears. "Ah!" she gasped shifting herself but kept still by the giant.

"You had your fun" It said to her pulling itself out of body. Letting her body fall gracefully onto the floor, and turning her onto her back again. "Now Sadler's" Its probe began to glow bright green, as Chun-Li was taken by surprise again. The cyborg had broken her hymen and forced Itself deep inside her unclaimed womanhood. Shrieking out in a mixture of pain and pleasure Chun-Li was completely helpless. All of her energy, pride and dignity were gone in the final minutes of her last treatment. This one was not only taking away her womanhood, but a sense of life as well. The Cyborg began to rip away at her embroidered vest. Shredding away it and the rest of her black unitard underneath. Proving to It that she was wearing her outfit only. 'What a dirty girl' the Cyborg thought Its pumping and actions beginning to quicken.

Chun-Li couldn't help it anymore, "Ahhhh~" sighs escaped her mouth. The Cyborg laughed loudly, and began to grasp and toy with her each breast. His hands covering each one whole, pulling and pinching her as It pleased. Gasping and bucking up in response Chun-Li couldn't take it anymore. All the pain she was in with the sudden surprising mixture of pleasure. It was driving her on the course to insanity she hoped for an end soon. Gasping heavily and letting out all of her moans, she was in it until the end now. Her body wracking in pain and dripping with sweat, all of her senses clouded by lust, she needed it to end. Grabbing a hold of the Giant's waist at best, she pulled in closer, and deeper as possible.

"Game Over" the Cyborg said and finished with one more final, deep and hard thrust. Causing Chun-Li to arch back in release and his probe draining little energy left inside her. "You Lose" It chuckled and relieved Itself from inside Chun-Li's body. Pulling back on Its pants, and eye flashing green as the data was being sent directly to Sadler as It finished. Sadler's Cybrog, Rosanova not only absorbed data from the Street Fighters It had come in contact with. It also pumped into Sadler's body all the waves of pleasure and satisfaction the Cyborg had received from It's missions. Which meant Sadler felt the entire experience from the safety of his lab, strapped to his chair that all the collected data was sent too. Not only that but Sadler could reenact the same experience, time and time again as he pleased. With all the sounds of Chun-Li and the sight of her body being completely ravaged by his creation. He let out a gleeful laugh as he released another seed in his loins. "What a girl, shame there's no use for her anymore" pressing onto his controls a sequence of code he sat back and began to relive the experience, once more.

Chun-Li lay in defeat as the Cyborg began "I'm sure the doctor felt every bit as pleased as you" holding out Its hand as a charge of energy began. Chun-Li covered her bare chest and crossed her legs. Hiding her shame from the being as the last remaining seconds of her life were taking place. Watching as the glowing ball of energy came to a round shape. Shutting her eyes and laying her head in defeat, Chun-Li was ready for the end.

When a voice in the darkness of the tunnels echoed "Hadouken!"

"_Ryu?_"

* * *

**Author's Note: Story was based off of a scene from one of my favorite Animated movies, sure it's not like the game or follows the lines of events but it's fun still. Has a scene with my favorite Street Fighter in it (Vega) and all the Chun-Li goodness I could ask for, this idea came out of the blue and I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
